This is Our Someday
by ICan'tDrownMyDemons72029
Summary: A girl moves from the Sunny state to Lima Ohio to live with her godparents and their son, Gavin. Everyone believes her to be a boy because her name is Riki. William McKinley high is in for a surpise this semester. OC x RF, OC x NP


"Jacob Ben Israel here at William McKinley high. Word on the street is that this very school is getting a transfer student from St. Augustine Florida by the name of Riki. Whether this guy will join the football team or be a couch potato is all a mystery."

The teen with a Jew-fro walked over to a male with ebony hair.

"Gavin Shanks, may I have a word with you?"

"Shoot," Gavin put a Astronomy textbook into his locker and exchanged it for a Spanish one.

"Is it true that your friend, Riki, will be staying with you here in Lima, Ohio?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, parents died recently and mine are Riki's godparents."

"And is it true that Riki is a survivor of juvenile detention, which would explain why we can't find any account belonging to said teen on Twitter or Facebook, or even Youtube?"

"No, Riki hates those sites except for Youtube. Has a Tumblr though."

"Thank you for clearing that up. Next question, a new rumour has risen that you and Riki are having some sort of homosexual love affa-"

"Wait, what?" The black haired male closed his locker. "How would we be gay?"

"Well when a boy and a boy_ really _love eachother-" Jacob was cut off when Gavin covered his mouth with his hand.

"Riki's a girl, her full name is Riki Cardenas. You can't have a homosexual love affair if it's actually heterosexual. Plus, there's nothing romantic about our relationship. I'm like her big brother."

Jacob stayed quiet for several seconds, "... Show me a picture?"

"No," the taller replied in a deadpan voice as he walked away.

"Well there you have it folks, a little information about Riki Cardenas... who is a girl!"

* * *

><p>Riki smoothed her onyx hair in an attempt to give the students of Lima a good impression of her. Minimal mascara, a little chapstick to keep her lips from drying out, and a spritz of her Britney Spears perfume and she was ready to take on the day.<p>

"Okay, come the fuck at me, bro."

She grabbed her koala backpack from it's place beside her bed and ran out of her room to meet Gavin. The male smiled at her.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

The pair walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab some toast for breakfast.

"Mom, me and Riki are going to stay after for Glee club-"

"No we're not," Riki hissed while spreading raspberry jam on her toast.

"I thought you said you were?" Gavin asked before nibbling on his breakfast.

"Yeah, no, not really, there is no way in Hell you are making me join show choir."

"Come on, they win some of the competitions and everyone in there is friends with eachother. It's a great way for you to make friends."

"True, but the way you and Racheal described it, it's considered 'social suicide' and I could get a slushie thrown in my face. And I really don't like slushies that much. I'm more of a smoothie person."

"I think it will be good for you to join," the female Shanks said.

"Well I just moved her and have to go to a new school with people I don't know. I want to enjoy it the best I can... and that's by being lazy."

"Even Gavin goes to youth and plays the drums," Brenda mentioned, "Try out for that One Direction."

"Mom, Glee club is called New Directions, One Direction is a band," Gavin corrected.

"Right, right, right," she said.

"Riki, you should really try out, who knows.. We might have steak for dinner if you try," Nikolas persuaded the Filipina.

"Steak?"

"Bloody, pink, and with Italian seasoning, your favorite~!"

Riki bit her lip, "Can we have mashed potatoes and corn too?"

"Anything you want if you audition."

"Fine, I'll go, but my steak better be amazing!" She grabbed Gavin's hand and ran out of the house.

"Great parenting, Nik," Brenda praised sarcastically.

"Hey, you wanted her to go, I only bribed her with food. When you wanted Gavin to stop painting his nails, you bought him an X-box 360."

* * *

><p>"Racheal!" Gavin shouted, causing many McKinley students to look his way as he entered the school. "Get over here!"<p>

The blonde girl closed her locker and turned to see the Senior and Sophomore side by side. Riki looked less than enthused to be at William McKinley high, but Gavin looked absolutely radiant. Racheal walked over to the pair and smiled at the shorter girl.

"Nice to finally meet you," she greeted courteously.

"Same here, your Tumblr pic doesn't do you justice," Riki commented.

"Thanks," the girl blushed. "So how do you like Lima?"

"It's okay, I guess. It's pretty quiet here, so that's a plus. I pray that no one really notices-"

From out of nowhere, a male with a rather large and brightly colored fro popped up alongside the now frightened Filipina with a microphone in hand and a cameraman in front of him.

"Jacob Ben Israel back on the scene," he identified himself.

"Gavin, who's that?" Riki asked.

"Just ignore him," Gavin warned while wrapping one protective arm around the two girls and walking forward.

The blogger followed them with gusto, "You're name is Riki Cardenas right?"

"Don't say anything, he's like a T-rex, don't talk and he doesn't see you.."

Riki stifled a giggle and nodded.

"The viewers would like to know a little about you. Middle name, address, where you buy your clothes, panties or thongs-"

"Wait-wait-what?" she turned around to look at the pasty skinned teen. "Who wants to know what kind of underwear I wear?" The camera focused on her face, showing all that her cheeks were turning red and her black brows were furrowed.

Jacob looked down, scared to meet her anger filled gaze. He let out a nervous chuckle.

Slightly annoyed Gavin decided to answer the student, "Her middle name is Selena, she lives with me, she shops at Hot Topic and Abercrombie & Fitch, and she wears panties."

The group stopped to look at the tallest one with wide eyes.

"Gavin, just no, you should not know," Riki shook her head.

"Why do you know?" Racheal asked.

He shrugged, "Remember? I helped to put your clothes into your drawers. I was in charge of the dresser and you had the closet. By the way, why do you have a white teddy?"

If it were possible, the Filipina's cheeks went from beet red to a bright tomato color.

"I-I bought it on a dare!" she shrieked.

"Oh, Riki," Gavin used the hand on her waist to pat her head. "Buying lingerie on dares because you're so noble..."

"Shut up," she mumbled. "Let's just go, I have gym in ten minutes and I'm not from this small town and I don't want to feel anymore of an outcast as I already am."

The male nodded and pushed his large hand against Jacob's face and pushed him into a locker. "Go away."

* * *

><p>"Riki!" Racheal called while approaching the Sophomore at her locker.<p>

"Yo," she greeted sweetly.

"So Gavin told me we're all staying back for Glee club?"

"No, not at all."

"Yes we are," the male appeared at the Filipina's side.

"But why?" Riki whined while slamming her locker shut.

"Because you said you would and you're going to get a nice steak when we go home." Gavin pulled a roll of duct tape out of his bag. "Besides, it's time to use brute force."

The Filipina narrowed her coffee brown eyes, "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"He really will," Racheal commented with a slight frown.

"This isn't fair," Riki pouted.

"No, what's not fair is that Racheal is going to tape the entire thing," he pointed out.

"Wait, what?"

The blonde female whipped out her green camera from her hoodie pocket and turned it on.

"Smile purrrrrrrty~!" she teased.

"I will kill the both of you with a waffle iron."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and I'm going to become the next senator of Lima," Gavin said sarcastically. He looked up from Riki's red face and widened his eyes. "Holy crap, it's Jacob!"

"Where?" she turned around to see everyone but Jacob. The Filipina felt something sticky go around both of her wrists and realized that Gavin had lied to get her to turn away from him. "Dirty, sneaky, bastar-!"

Tape on the mouth.

Racheal snickered while recording the little event, "Great way to start off a friendship~!"

_Watch out, I will kill both of you in your sleep, _Riki thought evilly in her mind.

* * *

><p>"Put. Me. Down!" Riki tried to scream through the duct tape.<p>

"Isn't this a little risky?" Racheal asked concerned.

"Nah, she's fine," the oldest male reassured the other teen. "We used to play like this when we were little!"

The blonde sighed and followed the taller male to the choir room after school. She continued to focus her camera on the Filipina's depressed face. When they finally approached the door to the New Direction's choir room, Mister Shuester looked in their direction with a smile on his face.

"Hey, can we help you?"

"Yeah, you guys are still having auditions for Glee club, right?" Gavin asked cooly.

Rachel Berry rose from her seat next to her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, and came closer to the trio. Her thousand watt smile shone brightly.

"Rachel Berry, Glee club president."

"_Self_ proclaimed president, chica," the Latina of Glee pointed out. "Everyone knows I run this."

The blonde next to her gave her a high five.

"Yeah, we're still having auditions," Will stated coming to the group. "So are all of you joining?"

"No," Racheal replied with a blush, "I don't like to sing."

"This girl," Gavin dropped Riki onto her rear, "Is going to audition."

"Alright," the Spanish teacher offered his hand to Riki, but realized they were taped behind her back, so just grabbed her hips and lifted her onto her feet. He noticed the tape covering her mouth and laughed nervously. "Want me to?"

She nodded her head while preparing herself for the upcoming pain.

**SHRRRRRRIP!**

"SONOFAMOTHERFUDGINGOD!" Riki cried out. The camera focused on her eyes which were becoming glossy with tears.

"Sorry," Will apologized while dropping the sweat covered tape on the ground to be taken care of by the janitors. "Mind telling us your name?"

"Riki Cardenas, Sophomore, and upset student."

"What will you be singing?" Kurt asked from his spot next to Mercedes.

"Uhh, I don't know," she replied.

Gavin thought for a moment before a large grin broke out on his handsome face. "Riki, where's your iPod?"

"Left bra cup. Why?" Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Stay out of my shirt!"

"Yeah, no, that's not happening." With the younger girl's hands still taped together rendering her helpless, he reached into her v-neck shirt and accidentally groped her chest.

"GAVIN!" Riki shrieked.

Racheal laughed, shaking the camera while it was pointed at the Filipina's breast. After rumaging through the girl's bra for several seconds, causing Noah Puckerman to wolf whistle at the scene, he finally got out the royal blue iPod. Gavin unlocked the device and began scrolling down Riki's playlist until he found a song he wanted her to sing.

"Guys got an iPod port?" he asked oh so sweetly to Riki's dismay and Racheal's amusement.

Will nodded and brought the white piece of technology closer to Gavin and plugged it in.

"Riki, I know you love this song~!" he sang.

A familiar song that sounded like the Pacman theme song came on, which caused Riki to freak out.

"You didn't!"

"I did! Don't worry," he released his housemate from her bindings, "I'll start it off."

"And I'll record it," Racheal said while moving to get a nice vertical shot.

"New message from BOTDF," Gavin started off before unraveling the tape and pushing Riki forward, closer to the Glee kids.

The short girl sighed before taking in a large breath of air, "Sext, sext, sext, me! Sext, sext, sext, me! Sext, sext, sext, me! Sext, sext, sext, me! Message three is just a tease. Send those nudes to make me drool. Hit me up-make me cum. Wanna sext? I'll show you some!"

The camera savvy blonde decided to record the reactions of Riki's singing by turning around and getting a shot of each individual face. Rachel Berry, who had gone back to her boyfriend, practically had her bottom jaw touching the ground. Santana had a look of approval and was fist pumping with her fellow Cheerio Brittany. The sole gay male of Glee looked shocked, but not to the same degree as his broadway buddy. Noah, Quinn, Artie, and Mercedes seemed to have the same surprised yet impressed look on their faces. Finn and Mike were smiling widely liked they discovered the meaning of life. And Tina had a look on her face like she was trying to remember the song. Racheal focused on Gavin, knowing he would be the one to sing the part where you needed a male reproductive organ to sing.

"Sticky drama all the way. Want my dick? You gotta pay! You've seen what my thumbs can do. Time to use my tongue on you!" Gavin stuck his tongue out and came a little too close to the camera's screen for Racheal's liking.

"Show me what you got. On my LCD. Lets get down to it," Riki pelvic thrusted in to the air.

"So you can get down on me," the male towered over the Filipina while keeping perfect eye contact.

"Cybering is so-"

"1999."

"You gotta be textually active-"

"If you wanna be mine, cause-!"

"I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD! I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP! I WANNA ROCK YOUR BODY! I WANNA TASTE YOUR SWEET! I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD! I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP I WANNA AH! AH! I WANNA AH! AH!" Both teens sang.

Racheal mouthed along with the two singing and beamed the camera at William Shuester... shell shocked.

"Love me or hate, but you want to fuck me. My love is unrestricted. You know you wanna lick this." The girl winked at the camera before blowing a kiss. "I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had, you can mix em all together, and I would still be twice as bad...!"

"I KNOW YOU WANT SOME MORE!" a certain Cohen-Chang shouted.

Everyone looked to see Tina standing up from her seat and skipping towards the other Asian girl and sing the Jeffree Star part.

"Just woke up an Taylor Swift's pissin' in my mouth. Fucked so many boys, I'm havin' a drought. I'm on iChat with your father, Facebookin' with ya brother. Two fingers in my mouth-two fingers in your mother! Thong around my ankles and the web cam's on. This ain't Bang Bus, but I love double dongs. My phones on vibrate, so don't stop callin'. 'Cause I'll slit your fucking throat unless I'm done cumin'!"

Racheal went back to the New Directioners to see them even more shocked than before. A few were looking at Mike Chang, whom was blushing up a storm and had his binder strategically placed on his lap. Giggling, she went back to recording the singing trio. At that moment, Gavin placed a small kiss on Tina's cheek in a 'We're cool, bro,' kind of way.

"I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD! I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP! I WANNA ROCK YOUR BODY! I WANNA TASTE YOUR SWEET! I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD! I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP! I WANNA AH! AH! I WANNA AH! AH!"

"Love me or hate, but you want to fuck me. My love is unrestricted. You know you wanna lick this!" Gavin winked at the camera and smirked. "I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had, you can mix em all together, and I would still-!"

The music suddenly stopped and everyone saw Racheal Berry holding the blue iPod.

"Yo, hands off my property," Riki shouted.

"Rachel, put our new member's iPod back into the docking station, so she can finish the song."

"Mister Shuester, you cannot be serious about letting Riki join!" Rachel shrieked.

"And why not?" Riki snarled.

"Clearly you have not realized that this is a Glee club for a high school, not some sex addict school!"

"I would love to go there," Noah commented, which Quinn rolled her eyes at.

"Rachel, calm your ta-tas," Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, what's wrong with someone who wants to sing something different than the usual?" Mercedes asked.

"I haven't listened to Blood on the Dancefloor since forever!" Tina stated to the shorter Asian. "Amazing song choice by the way."

"Mister Shuester, obviously Riki's taste in music is far too vulgar to perform or even practice!"

"What does my taste have to do with anything? It's not like I'm forcing you guys to sing Bedrock or Birthday Sex!"

"Don't be a butt like Mister Shue's chin and let the girl join," Santana urged, which led to Will rubbing his chin.

"Babe, just let her."

"Finn!"

"What?" he shrugged, "Who knows, Riki might be the last person we need to win Nationals."

"Speaking of which, I for one think you need another spoonful of Asian to win," Gavin sang while hugging Riki.

A chorus of "Rachel, come on," and "Rachel, stop being a musical prude" rang in the choir room until the brunette screamed in frustration.

"Fine, fine! I just hope that you all know that our chances at Nationals may be at stake."

"Yes, because I so joined to _sa-bo-tage_ Glee club," Riki said sarcastically.

Rachel turned to the Glee members with a bright smile.

"She was being sarcastic!" Quinn shouted.

"Well welcome aboard, Riki. Welcome to the family!" Will extended his hand.

"Hold the phone, Mister Shuester. I'm only joining on one condition."

"It's not more Cadbury eggs, is it? They're only in stores around Easter and Christmas," Rachel groaned whilst remembering Lauren Zizes' price.

"No, I'm getting my steak dinner for joining," Riki grinned. "My price is that Gavin has to join!"

"That it?" the taller male raised a black brow, "All right, I accept. Guess you guys got two more members."

"Perfect, two members in one day. Lets give Riki and Gavin a hand, kids." The Spanish teacher clapped, followed by the students.

Racheal Franklin approached her teacher, "Mister Shuester, can I stay in Glee? I won't sing our anything, but I can record the songs you guys sing. So like you guys can analyze your voices and stuff."

"I don't know, Racheal," he said unsure.

The blonde bit her lip. A brilliant idea popped in her head and she approached the brunette Rachel.

"Rachel, back me up. Don't you think it would be an amazing idea to record all the club stuff? Who knows, if one of you guys becomes famous and decide to make a movie of your life like Michael Jackson or Justin Bieber, you can show clips from Glee club."

The other Senior's eyes widened and her grin grew to the size of a watermelon slice.

"Absolutely brilliant! Mister Shuester, this idea is great and will be very helpful for my career on Broadway."

"Great," Santana and Quinn cheered unenthusiastically.

"Gavin..."

"Yeah?" he answered the short Filipina.

"We just joined Glee club."

"Yep."

"Fuck my life."

* * *

><p>"So what song did you two sing?" Brenda asked while handing Riki a knife for her steak.<p>

"Sexting," her son replied while scooping some creamed potatoes onto his plate.

"The black guy's version or the band?" the oldest Shanks questioned.

"Blood on the Dancefloor's not Ludacris's."

"So how many times of the week will you guys be staying back?"

"Around two or so," Riki muttered bitterly before shoveling some corn niblets into her mouth.

"Isn't this nice?" the patriarch of the Shanks-Cardenas house said rathe proudly.

"What is?" both teens asked.

"Like a family, we haven't all eaten a meal at the same time in a while."

"You're right, Dad," Gavin stared at his friend with a smile, "It feels right."

The doorbell rang, the sound of a gong to Riki's dismay.

"Oh, that's Racheal, I told her she could join us for dinner," the tall male stood from his seat next to Riki and walked to the front door.

"Ooh, how does she like her steak?" Nikolas asked.

"Medium rare, but not too bloody!" he shouted while unlocking and opening the door.

"DINNER TIME~!" the blonde sang.


End file.
